Video content (e.g., television broadcasts, pay-per-view (PPV) content, video-on-demand (VOD) content, etc.) may be delivered in several ways. For example, television channels may be broadcast to users. Traditionally, television broadcasts have been viewed on televisions sets. More recently, users have been offered the ability to view television broadcasts on other devices, such as desktop computers, portable computers, and portable communication devices.
Content owners may wish to place limits on how a user is allowed to view video content. For example, certain content may only be available to subscribers of a certain “premium” channel or other service. As another example, some subscribers may be given immediate access to certain content while other subscribers, such as those subscribing to a more basic level of service, may be required to wait a certain time period before being able to view the content. It is thus desirable for a content provider to be able to effectively determine and enforce whether a subscriber is entitled to view content based on a wide variety of possible entitlement factors.